


We admitted what this is really about

by verysmol_eskimopie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmol_eskimopie/pseuds/verysmol_eskimopie
Summary: 1x07 when Cosima and Delphine went for dinner, but the dinner was an actual date and Leekie didn't interrupt them.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	We admitted what this is really about

When the doorbell rang she knew it must be Delphine.

She was suppose to pick her up at 7.

It’s 6:58 now and she is still not ready to go.

Before opening the door she glance in the mirror, checking herself in a silky black under-dress and black stockings, her push-up bra doing her job. At least she can throw a little show as the compensation of her lateness.

“Hi” Delphine greets her softly.

“Hey...um sorry” she gestures at her poor state of dressing.

“Oh I’m early” Delphine entered her apartment looking Cosima up and down. 

“No, no, I’m late, I’m late…I’m kind of always late, so kind of always sorry. Can you give me two seconds?” she disappear in her bedroom, putting on burgundy dress she picked for herself yesterday.

They’ve only been out once. But when they texted after that feakie-leekie convention they both agreed to meet again, somewhere with more privacy where they can talk. Cosima tried her luck and immediately suggested dinner night. After few more texts Delphine agreed. She wasn’t sure what to expect but it took her a long time to choose the right outfit and done her makeup right, putting on her most expensive perfume. She wanted to look pretty for her. She likes the way Cosima’s eyes scan every inch of her body when she enters the room, or how she looks at her when she thinks the blond can’t see her.

_I wanted to thank you and apologize for coming with me too see that weird show. You were right about it- it was kind of fringe :(_

_Yeah, I can usually smell bullshit from miles, sorry :/_

_Would you give me another chance? I really enjoyed your company Cosima… but I’m not going to steal no bike!_

_Yes, of course! So what about fancy dinner for a lady like you are? I know a nice place_

_I would like that. Are you free tomorrow?_

_Yep, 7pm my place?_

_I’ll be there, looking forward to it. ;)_

“Key, I’m ready. Let’s hit it baby” Cosima winked at her and headed out.

“What about your door?”

“Just shut it, no need to lock.”

Delphine didn’t question her methods and shut the door behind her.

“Once I lost my keys and had to call a professional to help me out. I was waiting for him for 2 hours! And he charged me 70$! For opening my own door! Can you believe that?!”

Delphine watched her speak and smiled a little when the brunette was getting angry about some old accident.

“So from that time on I don’t lock my door and if I lost the key it’s easier to open them when it’s not locked, which happened to me twice now, by the way.”

“So you can pick a lock?” Delphine asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Well I only pick my own lock, so… are you gonna rat me out to police?” she fake gasped.

“Hmmm not for now, you promised me a fancy dinner so I would be stupid to call 911” she nudged her shoulder as they were walking side by side.

Delphine started unexpectedly laughing.

“What?” Cosima asked, her teeth poking out as she smiled at Delphine’s abrupt reaction.

“I just pictured you in an orange prison combines” she laughed harder “doing crosswords, reading thick books to pass your time in prison.”

“Woah, how do you know I wouldn’t be running a gang? I have all the predispositions: I have tattoos, piercing, dreadlocks…and I saw all the episodes of Orange in the new black!”

Delphine started laughing even harder.

“Oh my god! That is even better! But no… I don’t believe you would be some hard thugh running a gang… I just can’t imagine it, you don’t look so thugh as you think…even if you were in prison combines.”

“Oh, so how do I look?”

“I don’t know…you look…cute” Delphine gave her a sideway glance as they were crossing a road and blushed a little.

“Hmmm ok, I can live with that” Cosima crooked her lips up.

“I’m afraid you would be someone’s _prison bitch_.”

“Oh my god, no. Stop it right there.” Cosima was laughing hard.

“But I don’t think I heard about that movie you mentioned, but I assume it’s prison related?”

“Oh Orange is the new black? It’s a TV show and it’s about women’s prison, it’s really funny, but I’m not sure if it’s your cup of tea.”

“Maybe you can show me sometime?”

“Ok. Maybe” feeling little shy she shift her gaze down on her moving feet.

* * *

“Good evening. Niehaus, table for two please.”

“Good evening ladies, follow me.”

Delphine was impressed. Cosima made an effort and actually made a reservation.

The place looked really nice. All the guests were wearing modest clothes and the staff was dressed in neat black and white tuxedos. Suddenly she felt underdressed. She started to doubt her black sleeveless top and her trousers that had almost the same color as Cosima’s dress. She really did look beautiful in that dress, fitting her perfectly. All her rings and bracelets completing her unique style. Here eyeline was perfect as always, her dreads smoothly tucked in a bun on top of her head…

“Delphine? This is our table, you can sit now” she waved at the blonde who were staring at her.

“Oh sorry, I guess I zoned out for a bit” she said and sit down.

“Clearly. Did you image me in the prison clothes again?” she joked.

“Well now I do!” she tried to hide her obvious stare at the brunette.

“Actually I wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful in that dress…I mean the dress is beautiful…I mean you… _ah merde_ ” she immediately cursed her spontaneous episode of courage, wishing she stayed quiet.

“Don’t worry I totally get you… because you know, you too” she gave her that beautiful smile, teeth flashing and tongue poking out.

Delphine relaxed a bit when she looked at her face.

“I believe we should start with some good wine. I think that your _sommelier_ knowledge is better than mine so you choose.”

“Well thank you for your trust, but my sommelier knowledge is mostly based just upon the fact that I drank a lot of wine in my life. Even when I was younger and actually went to some occasional party I only liked to drink wine.”

“In that case you would have no fun in our collage parties. The only alcohol you could find there was usually cheap strong vodka and beer, no other option. The brave ones would drink shot of vodka and sooth it down with a beer.”

“Something tells me you were one of the brave ones?”

“Well… I was brave enough. Luckily I met a friend who introduced me to the power of marihuana.”

“Oh yeah I forgot you are a _pot head_ ” Delphine sticked a tongue at her.

“Don’t say it like that!”

“I’m not saying it’s bad. Lot of studies show that marihuana is less harmful than alcohol and of course I acknowledge it as a part of some medical therapies.”

“That’s right. But you will see the power of weed on your own skin when I get you baked” she winked at her.

“Aren’t you a walking trouble miss Niehaus?”

“Ooh don’t worry, I won’t ruin your reputation of a good girl. Besides, apart from picking my own lock and smoking weed I do not commit any other crime!”

“And what about that bottles of wine the other day? And stealing bikes?”

“Ok, so I make it clear, I’ve never stolen a bike in my life, I swear!” she throws her hands in defense “and I saw in your eyes that you wanted to leave from that crazy place so as a compensation for our time we _actually_ spent there I thought it was really good idea, but I’m not so sure now.”

“It was kind of brilliant idea.” Delphine assured her when she saw that Cosima panicked a little bit.

They looked at each other and chuckled as they recalled the memories of that day.

“But this wine here is so much better” Cosima hummed as she took first sip of wine Delphine ordered.

“I’m glad you like it, it’s my favorite.” 

She casually leaned over the table closer to Cosima so others couldn’t hear her and pointed to the bottle.

“So if you ever _by any chance_ would like to steal another bottle of wine I would much prefer if it would be this one.”

Cosima read the etiquette and smiled.

“Copy that” she looked at the blonde with a mischievous smile as she was reading the menu.

She could usually sense when a girl tries to flirt with her but right now she wasn’t sure if Delphine was just trying to be nice to her _friend in brand new world_ or she was really dropping some hints.

But when they eyes met and she caught Delphine biting her lip looking at her she smiled confidently.

“You were right, the risotto was _magnifique_ ” Delphine said as she leaned in her chair “but I’m not sure I can move.”

“In that case should we order another bottle? So you can contentedly rest a little and drink a little” Cosima wiggled her eyebrows.

“Cosima, are you trying to get me drunk?” Delphine said with amusement.

“Oh I would never dare to!” Cosima said dramatically, her hand crossed her heart, “but I don’t know, I was thinking that maybe you don’t want to go home yet?” Cosima shrugged her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

“No… I don’t want to go home just yet” she could hardly resist her smile, her eyes flicked on her lips for a second. She turned her head rather quickly and order another bottle. Realizing that alcohol is not going to help her in this situation, quite opposite.

Cosima was testing the waters and tried to ask more personal questions, genuinely caring about every information the blonde shared with her.

“And what about that boyfriend you dumped recently, was it serious?”

Delphine took a large gulp of her wine.

“I should’ve left him when I felt Paris”

“Mmm yeah, cold turkey, it’s the only way”

“ _Cold turkey_ , what is that?”

“Oh, it means abruptly”

“Oh yes, that’s what I should’ve did… You know he was supposed to follow next month but I changed my mind”

“Oh my god. You’re the asshole” Cosima gasped.

“Mm-hmm, I am the cold turkey asshole” she laughed and shook her head “but it wasn’t very serious. I was not planning to stay with him for long.”

“Aren’t you a heartbreaker” Cosima joked lightly “plus it’s totally irresponsible to have casual boyfriend when you leave for several months on the other side of the globe.”

“Yeah, I realized that. But trust me, I’m not going to cry over him. And what about you? Are you seeing anyone?” she looked her right in the eye, smile vanished.

“Umm no, I’m not dating anyone. Last girlfriend I had…well it didn’t end nicely. One could also say I was the asshole.”

“Look at us, two assholes having a dinner together” they both laughed.

“Drinking damn good wine and having a great time, true punishment form the universe.”

“But what are we going to do when we finish this red wine?” Delphine asked and licked her lips.

“Hmmm I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could come to my place, I could find more wine and we could watch an episode of that show I told you about? I mean only if you want to and obviously when you’ll be able to move.” Cosima tried to look casually.

“I can imagine that. Just give me few more minutes and drink the rest of this wine. I’m totally full” she puffed.

“Well look _who_ wants to get drunk who now.”

“I swear I don’t have any bad intensions with you!” she said jokingly.

“Oh what a shame” she pouted, knew this wouldn’t get unnoticed with Delphine.

“Just drink the damn wine and don’t be a brat” she looked at her as she was gulping the rest of the wine.

“Whoo, ok I’m ready to party!” she placed down her glass with a little bit extra of force.

“If by party you mean watching a TV show on your couch and drink another bottle of wine than I’m in.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s our party. Can’t imagine anything better now.”

“Ok so maybe I will be the one drinking the wine, you look like you had too much.” Delphine started laughing as she watched Cosima standing up and awkwardly putting on her coat.

“No way! I had just enough. By the time we get to my place I will be good as new” she offer her arm to Delphine and they walked out of the restaurant.

“Oh such a lovely night” Cosima said inhaling the fresh air.

“Would you mind if I smoke a cigarette?”

“Go ahead. It’s kinda poetic to watch french girl smoking.”

Delphine stopped to light her cigarette, one hand holding the lighter, one hand shielding it against the wind.

“You want to watch me smoke cigarette?” she asked with a crooked smile as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“I kinda do” Cosima said, her eyes locked on her lips.

Delphine saw where her gaze was fixated. Her own flicking from her big eyes to her slightly opened mouth. She licked her lips when she exhales another cloud, feeling Cosima’s eyes burning into her.

“Come on. We should get going, it’s a little bit cold.”

“Oh yeah, of course. Are you cold? I would totally get you my coat, be the gentleman and all, but it would just look ridiculous, don’t you think?” Cosima started laughing at the image of her smaller coat on the blonde.

“Yes it would, but don’t worry. I acknowledge your act of your chivalry” she put her hand in the place as it was before, offering it to Cosima.

She happily crooked her arm in hers, hands in their pockets walking side by side towards Cosima’s apartment.

* * *

“A-ha, I told you I can find not the worst kind of wine in here, will this do?” she said sticking out the bottle in front of the blond.

“You know what, I don’t really care.”

“Ok, so couple of glasses of wine earlier lower your expectations of the night?” she joked.

“No, no it’s not that. I mean I don’t really care what kind of wine you have. I’m just glad you invite me here…it’s really not about the wine Cosima.”

Cosima gulped audibly.

“Well it’s not like you have a choice” Cosima switched to her cheeky self and poured the wine.

“So are we gonna watch that TV show or what?” Delphine said as she came to the brunette to take her wine.

“Don’t you think It’s time we admit what this is really about?” she looked at her as she moves closer.

Delphine didn’t move. When she felt her lips on hers she closed her eyes.

“Cosima…” she said after their lips parted.

“Is this ok?” she asked cautiously.

“Yes, it’s very ok” this time Delphine leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Do you still want watch TV?”

“No. Do you?”

“Hell no! Can we, like, continue doing this?” Cosima said inches from Delphine’s lips.

Delphine responded by pressing her mouth forcefully on Cosima’s.

Cosima’s hands find their way into golden curls. Holding her head in place.

Delphine’s one hand was placed on small of her back and other between her shoulder blades, wine forgotten.

She backed Cosima until the back of her thighs bumped into table. Her height gave her the opportunity to be the dominant one. She placed one of her hands on the table and flush their bodies together. Even though she never did this before _with a girl_ she felt like she knew exactly what she was doing. One leg sneaked between Cosima’s and forced her to push her ass on the table.

“Wait, wait, wait” Cosima detached from her lips with great difficulty. “I’m just… are you ok? Do you really want to continue?” she asked with concern.

“Yes, Cosima. Don’t worry, I’m not drunk. I know what I’m doing. Even though I don’t know _exactly_ what I’m dong, but…”

“Ok. Yeah, I get it, you’ve never been with a girl, that’s what you mean?”

“Yes, but I’m not freaking out about it. I trust you, I like you and I _really_ want this to continue” she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Hmmm you know how to persuade a girl” she said with eyes closed.

They continued kissing for a few minutes. All soft lips, tongues and teeth.

“Can we maybe take this to bed?” Cosima said against Delphine’s neck. She bit lightly at the end of the sentence.

“Mmm _s’il te pl_ _aî_ _t_ ” she hummed.

In front of the bed they started undressing each other. Delphine reached for Cosima’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Then they simultaneously started working. Delphine on Cosima’s zipper on her back and Cosima on Delphine’s belt. Delphine raised her hands as her shirt was lifted over her head. She was wearing simple black bra. Then she pushed Cosima’s dress down her shoulders and she stepped out of them. She took off her stockings and stood there in her underwear. Delphine followed her and took off her pants. Both now in their underwear.

Cosima took her hand and led them under the sheets.

Delphine lied on her back and Cosima was popped on one elbow. Other hand caressing her features.

“You are so beautiful” Cosima said seriously.

Delphine placed her palm on her cheek and stroked lightly with her thumb.

“Cosima, _you_ are so beautiful.”

Cosima hovered over her and Delphine put both of her hands on her cheeks as they kissed.

Their kisses grew hungrier, hands trying to caress every inch of newly exposed flesh.

Cosima cupped her through her bra and Delphine moaned in appreciation.

“Take it off” she said as she was too reaching for Cosima’s clasp on her back.

When their bare chests touched as Cosima recaptured Delphine’s lips they both groaned.

Cosima was now half atop of her. When she felt Delphine’s hands trailing down her back she pushed herself up and topped her.

Her hips moved into Delphine’s and their breaths quicken.

Cosima broke their kiss and aimed for her neck. Delphine titled her head further into the pillow to give Cosima better access.

When she was kissing at the top of her chest, Delphine’s nipples were already hard.

Cosima admired them for a while but when she felt hand in her dreads she didn’t hesitate.

She worshipped them with every passion and desire she had for the blonde.

Delphine’s moans grew louder and she knew she wants to hear more of them.

She kissed and licked all around her breasts, one hand trailing down her stomach.

She slowly dipped her fingers under the waistband of her lacy underwear.

The first contact with her wetness was overwhelming.

Delphine moaned loud and involuntary thrusts her hips forward.

She coated her fingers in the wetness, exploring the new territory.

Delphine pulled her up for a kiss.

It was sloppy and needy.

“Please Cosima, I need you.”

Cosima placed her head in the crook of her neck and entered her gently.

Delphine gasped and clung Cosima’s body close to her.

Cosima was kissing all the flesh she could reach and picked up her peace. Moving still gently but firmly.

They were moving together. When she noticed that Delphine was trying to get more friction and was rolling her hips with every thrust, she started to pump her fingers more vigorously.

They were both panting.

When Delphine’s sounds started to be more high pitched and her grip in her dreads tighten Cosima curled her fingers up, hitting the sweet spot.

Delphine arched her back as much as the body on top of her allowed her and came with a breathy moan.

“Oh _merde_ Cosima” was all she was able to say.

She pulled out her fingers slowly and kissed her shoulders, neck and cheeks softly.

“ _Oh mon Dieu_ , well that was…” Delphine closed her eyes licked her lips, unable to finish the sentence.

Cosima smiled as she saw her loss of words.

“And that wasn’t even all my tricks” Cosima wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh I believe you, _chérie_ ” she trailed her hand from her hair to her neck.

“But now I want to make _you_ feel just as good as you made me” and she flipped them over.

She was kissing Cosima slowly, her mouth moving against hers naturally.

She wasn’t exactly sure what her next steps will be. Which part of her body move where and when. She was relying on her senses and the response of her lover beneath her. She was alert about every sound or movement Cosima made, trying to please her and show her how much she cares about her.

When she was kissing her neck and felt that Cosima’s breath quicken she knew she was doing something right. So she sucked lightly on different spots, even used her teeth as all she heard was tiny moans.

“Do you like it?” she asked even the answer was obvious to her.

“Mmm yeah very much.”

Then she licked a path from her pulsing point straight under her ear and sucked on her earlobe lightly.

“Now I’m going to fuck you Cosima” she whispered to her ear. Sound of these word said aloud made the situation even more intense. Both aware what’s about to happen.

Delphine started kissing down her neck again, lower, until she reached her breasts.

She nuzzled into them, enjoying the feeling as much as Cosima.

She licked the erected nipples, surprised by the softness and the hardness.

She trailed her kisses further down, exploring the flesh of her soft belly, blonde curls spread on Cosima’s torso.

When Cosima’s brain finally register Delphine’s movement of her mouth further down her body she tensed.

“Delphine wait, you don’t have to do this, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Cosima was trying at least talk to her about it first but Delphine didn’t even looked at her.

“I want to taste you, Cosima. Please, just for a little bit, I need to” she briefly looked at the brunette as she was nuzzling the soft skin around her mound, intoxicated by the proximity of Cosima’s center.

Cosima couldn’t argue with that. She lied her head back into the pillow and moaned as she felt Delphine’s tongue exploring the soft skin.

Delphine wasn’t sure what to expect, but when she tasted her for the first time she couldn’t help but moan in union with Cosima. Her taste was so unique, she was sure she wouldn’t mind to have it every day.

The evident wetness was pouring all around her pussy and Delphine licked it enthusiastically. Carefully at the beginning and then more eagerly. Liquid dripping down her chin now. Her tongue dancing around her entrance where she tasted the sweetest and then up to her clit. When she flicked her tongue around the sensitive spot Cosima was moaning loudly. She was feeling very confident as her actions were causing pleasure to her lover. She placed her mouth around the bundle of nerves and used her tongue to drew louder cries from the brunette. Her tongue and mouth get tired after few minutes from the new position. She knew she won’t be able to pleasure Cosima orally at the first try so she gave her few more firm licks to savour her taste and headed up.

“Come here” Cosima’s hand was on the back of her head pulling her up.

They kissed hungrily and moaned as the liquid on Delphine’s lips and chin was gliding with every movement.

Cosima caught her wrist and guided it down towards her center, one hand tangled in blonde curls.

Delphine’s fingers made contact with wet flesh all around the places where her mouth was just seconds ago.

Cosima encouraged her and guided her fingers right where she needed them the most.

“Please Delphine, just fuck me” her smug smile vanished the second Delphine entered her with no hesitation.

During the sex she almost never were the one on top, but now as she watched Cosima tremble beneath her she felt so powerful, so in control.

She observed every facial expression of her lover, trying to remember which motions makes her squirm, makes her gasp, makes her shut her eyes tight…

“Ohh _fuck_ Delphine”

She never slowed her peace, ignored the slight pain in her arm.

When she felt her pussy squeezed hard, she buried her head in Cosima’s neck.

Her hand eventually stopped as they were both panting hard.

“Oh fuck! I mean… That was… My brain can’t even find the right words. You’re a natural!”

“Mmm it was my pleasure.”

“You sure you never done this before?”

“Yes Cosima, I am sure” she lifted her head and rolled her eyes at her, then kissed her lightly.

“…but now that I know you taste _so_ good I definitely want to do it again” she watched Cosima gulped and then smile cheekly.

“I bet you taste even better.”

Without a heartbeat she flipped them over.

“Cosima!” what started as a playful cry turn into moan at the end.

Cosima didn’t waste any time as her mouth found her destination.

“Mmm” she hummed of approvement as her tongue tasted her desire “So good.”

She buried her head between her legs, one hand landed in her dreads urging her to work her magic and the other grasped the sheets on the bed.

Delphine was feeling overwhelmingly sensitive and Cosima’s skillful technique was bringing her quickly to the edge.

“Ah, Cosima!”

With her name on the lips she came hard, hand gripping the head between her thighs.

Cosima’s hands were slowly moving up her belly, to her sides, her breast and to her neck, her lips following the trail. Exploring the pale body that was still breathing hard.

She reached her lips and let Delphine taste herself on her lips.

“Hmmm different… but same” Delphine decided after the kiss and captured her lips again.

“I think I have just the right word- exquisite.”

Cosima lied her head on her chest and clunged to her as koala.

“Cosima?”

“Yes?” she said with her eyes closed.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, silly. I have no intention of let you out anytime soon” Cosima tighten her grip.

“I am happy to hear that. Thank you” she giggled and kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and have a great day!  
> Long live Cophine!


End file.
